I Stand Alone
by pen for hire
Summary: After Harry accidently killed Dumbledore he is carted off to Azkaban. Can he escape? If he can... What happens after? Voldemort is still a big threat. FAST UPDATES! No pairings.
1. The Murder

Prologue

Harry brandished his wand with a wave and let off a powerful blue curse he had learnt last night in the Hogwarts library. The curse hit the running death eater in the hallway in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. Hogwarts was under attack, and Harry was determined to stop it. The alarms had been sounding for a while now, beep beep beep. Dumbledore was being cautious and that was very good. Harry motioned for the rest of the Gryffindor to go forward. They followed his command instantly.

He let them go forward first, he did not want to be the first one to be hit from a curse. "Remember, take down anyone, I mean anyone who is a death eater or a Slytherin!" shouted Harry. The students cheered, first years through seven years. They charged down the hall, unleashing whatever spells they had in their reservoir. The DA training was really buffing them up, Harry thought. He was glad he had opened it to ALL of the Gryffindor.

"Go!" He shouted as they reached the Great Hall where the teachers were fighting with the death eaters and Voldemort was duelling Dumbledore alone. It was Harry's seventh year, soon he would graduate and would not be able to protect Hogwarts. Now was his chance.

The prophecy had been weighing heavily on his mind, now was a good time to take care of it. Harry had been training for the past two years for this moment, why not take the plunge now?

"Charge!" Harry shouted, and let the students rush ahead in waves. The death eaters turned around surprised and shocked at the army of students casting everything from silly first year spells to dark spells courtesy of Potter.

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed when his crimson eyes caught sight of his arch nemesis.

"Your fight is with me." Dumbledore said sternly, his blue eyes hard and not twinkling. He waved his wand in an arc and let loose summoned attack dogs. Voldemort countered with Snakes.

While the creatures were fighting, Voldemort tried to make his way to Harry who was also trying to get through the piles of death eaters to Voldemort. Dumbledore started running, and leapt up with all the force of his magic. He landed right in front of Voldemort and cast a tripping jinx. Voldemort effortlessly blocked it and jumped back a few feet.

Harry madly started flinging spells in all directions, the scar on his forehead burning brightly and making him feel the rage and anger of Voldemort. As a result his dark curses become more frequent and even more powerful.

The death eaters started shifting away from him, and the Gryffindor were cheering. Some were dead on the floor, bleeding from their stomachs. It made Harry sick, almost. Sick with rage that is. He faced Voldemort who was furiously holding back Dumbledore.

Harry had a clear view of Voldemort's back. He cropped up his wand, and shouted clearly, "Avada Kedavra!" The green killing curse shot out of his wand like a bullet.

Voldemort heard the hiss, and quickly stepped to the side, dodging the killing curse. The curse continued on it's path, fuelled with all of Harry's hate and rage. Dumbledore stood in front of it, a shocked look on his face.

The curse hit the old man, and the old man fell to the ground with a thud. The whole hall turned silent, everyone watching shocked and weary at the rage-filled Harry who had just killed his mentor.

"What the-?" Voldemort smirked, amused. "Well, I'll just leave you to this then. Morsmorde!" The ceiling of the great hall, instead of showing the weather outside, showed Voldemort's signature dark mark.

The students screamed a bit, shocked gasps, as Dumbledore's ghost floated from his body, and soon faded away.

Dumbledore was gone. Forever. And their hero had killed him!

Voldemort chuckled as he apparrated away, the death eaters on his heels. The attack had worked, not as planned, but it had worked.

Harry fell to his knees beside Dumbledore's body, tears pouring out of his eyes. His shoulders stifled sobs, as he screamed a heart wrenching, "No!"

Everyone looked shocked, not knowing what to do. Then the doors to the Great Hall banged open. Cornelius Fudge walked in, in a black robe and his traditional bowler hat. He was followed by a full army of two hundred aurors. Immediately they started securing the doors and windows, shouting orders to scout the entire castle of Hogwarts.

Harry got up, stony faced. He picked up Dumbledore's body, cropped it up on his shoulder and limped over to Fudge who was surrounded by his own personal guard.

Behind him, warily he was followed by Flitwick and McGonnagall. He decided he would face the consequences, whatever they may be.

Azkaban, Harry grimly thought, Here I come.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter One - The Plan  
**

"What happened here?" Fudge demanded. He had a big nose, a white moustache, and crafty black eyes that were used to dealing with war and stress.

Harry stayed silent, his eyes downcast, his long uncombed hair covering most of his face. McGonnagall stood behind him, stern and unflinching. She said in chipped tones, "There was a battle, Minister. If you had been here a few minutes earlier, it could have been prevented."

Fudge shrugged, "We were held up by an attack on the ministry. Now what happened to Albus?"

"He's dead." Harry spoke in a flat voice. "I killed him. Accidentally." He added before gulping and settling Dumbledore down from his arms. "We should hold a funeral soon."

"Tell me in order. What EXACTLY happened?" Fudge asked. "You better tell the truth, Potter. I gave you auror training over the summer and gave you special permission to become an auror earlier than usual. I can take that away as well."

The Gryfindor students were filing out, but not wihttout last glances at Harry. Glances of fear and a bit of hate. Ron and Hermoine slowly made their way among the crowd to Harry.

"I will explain that in my office, Minister. Then we can decide on our next plan of action. I should be the one to explain all of this, since I am the deputy headmistress in Dumbledore's… absense."

Fudge nodded, and gestured his aurors to follow McGonnagall. Harry picked up Dumbledore – he was frail and skinny, really light – in his arms and followed McGonnagall. "I'm sorry sir," He muttered, practically inaudible.

They stopped in front of a portrait of a troll. McGonnagall said in her usuall clipped voice the password. The portrait opened, and the group entered her office in silence. Two aurors waited outside, and three followed the minister in. They stood standing while Harry, McGonnagall, and Fudge took their seats. Almost at once, Harry started babbling:

"First I trained the Gryfindorrs in battle – That's why we were so good. When we heard the alarms, I led them into the fighting and tried to help Dumbledore by killing Voldemort. I shot a killing curse but he dodged and it hit the headmaster instead. I am not going to Azkaban am I?" Harry asked, a bit scared.

Fudge watched in grave silence. "Are you telling me Ablus is dead?" He gulped, the aurors did likewise. McGonnagall's face was like granite, it showed no emotions.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He said meekly. "What should we do now?"

Fudge frowned, before clearing his throat. "The press is going to have a field day with this one." He said at last. "But we should make the best we can out of this situation and strike the Dark Lord back where it can hurt."

"You mean, attack the death eaters?"

Fudge nodded, looking flustered. "We don't really know where any of them are… I am only staying in office because I had Albus's support. I will be forced to resign soon." He gave a weak smile. "At least I can go out with a bang."

Harry grinned, his eyes turning enthusiastic. "Can we attack the Malfoys? Or the Bulstrodes, or the Parkinsons?" He gulped excitedly. "We can take out all of the Slytherin families. Most of them are death eaters anyways!"

Fudge looked very uncomfortable. I can't exactly authorize that without warrants but…" He sighed. "Harry you are going to go to Azkaban. I won't lie, most of the Wizengamot are death eaters anyways. Before you go, don't you want to go out with a bang."

McGonnagall interrupted. "What are you saying, Minister?!" She folded her arms and glared. "You will have Harry do this? Alone? Are you insane?"

Fudge tried to look apologetic, but failed. "He won't go alone. He will take my best aurors – Kingsley, Tonks, Mad Eye," He looked at each of the three aurors standing beside him. "You three will escort Harry on his personal… vendetta, on my orders." He gulped. "It is about time I take some responsibility."

McGonnagall looked a bit uncomfortable, before admitting, "I think this is a good plan. I'm pretty sure they will try to cart you to Azkaban, especially with your bad popularity as it is. But perhaps you still have a chance, however if you commit these unwarranted acts you will go to Azkaban for sure." She hesitated. "It's your choice."

Harry smiled emptily. "I'll do it," He said and sighed.

Fudge beamed, as did the three experienced aurors who would love to help out. "We three can do this, minister." Kingsley said, unofficial spokesman of the group. "Us three and Harry. We trained with the boy before and he's in the order and in the know how."

"We can strike a killing blow at the Dark Lord." Fudge said firmly. "I mean literally killing. Maybe… just maybe I can hold onto office if I show some positive results. The Malfoys and the Slytherin families are all known death eaters – their gold bought them out of prison…"

"Yes! We'll do it." Harry said.

"Wonderful, my boy. But you will need to do this immediately, before the Wizengamot orders for your arrest."

Harry nodded, before turning his gaze on Dumbledore's body. "He's dead. What should we do about him?"

"I'll arrange for the funeral." McGonnagall said. "You will need to work fast though, before the arrest warrant is issued." Harry looked her in the eye, and saw her blinking. He gave a brief smirk, even if he went to prison, she would help help him break out. He just knew it.

"Yes, alright. Come let's go guys." Harry said to the three aurors, and walked out. They followed silently with grim expressions on their faces, and excited gleams of bloodlust in their eyes.

Next chapter: Malfoy Mansion

AN: Each chapter is going to be a thousand words. I'm aiming for ten thousand chapters, lol. Review if you want, I don't really care. 


	3. Unplottable

**Chapter Two – Unplottable**

Harry walked out of McGonnagall's office, leaving them behind to talk about what to do about Hogwarts. The shock of Dumbledore's death still hadn't hit him hard, he felt empty inside like this was some dream. Behind him, he was followed by three aurors who were order members and also trained him in the summer.

Ever since he had prevented Dumbledore's death from Snape's hand in his last year, he had been respected and looked up on. Now it seemed all for naught, because one year later Dumbledore turned out dead.

It was an accident though. How could he have known that the killing curse would hit Dumbledore head on. Harry shuddered, feeling the waves of hate and anger roll down upon him once again – the same emotions he had when he casted the killing curse.

It was said that once you cast the killing curse you get addicted to it. Harry sincerely hoped it was not true. He did not want to turn dark, ever.

As he was turning a corner, Moody grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Moody's mad eye revolved all over the place, but his other blue eye was fixed firm upon Harry. His grizzled and scared face, his black stubble, and his killing intent made Harry's eyes widen in fear. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Tell me the truth boy. What happened to Dumbledore?" He growled. Kingsley, the black man with the military cut stepped a few feet back, his wand out and pointing in the opposite direction. He was standing guard. Tonks was also standing guard, but in the other direction. The whole hallway was deserted, a perfect time for Moody's interrogation.

"I cast an _avada kedavra_ at Voldemort, and it missed. It hit Dumbledore in the chest." He said, sighing as he did so. "It was a pure accident, I swear."

Both of Moody's eyes were trained upon Harry, sizing him up. At last he let go, and gave a brief nod. "Okay, now what are you planning to do?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "We will attack Malfoy's home. What else?"

Moody sighed in frustration and rubbed his fingers on his forehead, looking like he had a headache coming on. "No, boy. You will get a warrant for Azkaban. What will you do about that?"

"Professor McGonnagall will break me out," He said surely. "I trust in her."

Moody shrugged and scratched his beard. "Okay then, now we will need to decide on a good plan of action. We need to work fast, before the warrant comes in and we three are legally obliged to haul your ass in."

"Why don't we just attack it directly? They will never expect that."

"No. Malfoy Mansion is unplottable. I don't know where it is, and nobody except the Malfoy family know just where it is to apparate to."

"What should we do then?"

"The ministry. They have records in the auror department, but I don't fancy breaking in there."

"We will have to do it!" Harry said, "We can strike a good blow on Voldemort."

Moody nodded, "Okay, lets do this." He turned to Kingsley and Tonks. "Do a triangle formation on Potter, protect him at all costs. I'll be at the front."

They moved obediently behind Harry, and Moody said, "You don't know the co-ordinates for the ministry. I'll apparate you."

"But you can't apparate in Hogwarts grounds."

"The wards are down." Moody replied gruffly. "Come on boy, no time to waste." He grabbed Harry's shoulder and the three seasoned aurors apparrated together with a small whisper of a pop, skilled from years of experience.

-----

The Ministry was a twelve floor building, all located underground. They apparrated in the designated apparation points for the magical defense floor. A group of ten aurors stood guard, and immediately restrained them – asking for their identities and asking what business they had. Moody lied smoothly and led his team right down to the auror office.

It was packed with shelves full of yellow folders. Moody whipped out his wand and cast the summoning charm. At once, a folder titled Malfoy in dark blue letters rushed at Moody. He carelessly caught it in one hand and flipped through it. A small notepad sized paper was found with the apparration co-ordinates.

"You aren't advanced enough to apparate to set co-ordinates. We will have to take you ourselves." Moody said. "Kingsley, Tonks. What do you two think about this."

Kingsley said nothing, not being the usual talkative type, but Tonks practically screamed out, "This is great! I'm all down for it. I've wanted to gut those Malfoy bastards for a long time now."

Harry grinned at her, "That's the spirit." He turned to Moody, "What are we waiting for, let's go."

Moody scowled, "I don't like this plan at all. It's too risky." He sighed. "But this would be a good victory after the Hogwarts massacre."

Harry looked alarmed, "What happened? Not many people really died, did they?"

Moody shook his head. "Outside in the fields all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw muggle-borns were executed. They were brought outside by portkey…" He sighed. "Half the school is gone. But anyways, let's get this over with."

Harry gulped, a wave of nausea flowing through his stomach. Half the schoolchildren were dead. Dead! Was it all his fault? Maybe he should have been quicker assembling the Gryffindors… His thoughts were sharply interrupted as Moody grabbed his shoulder and apparrated them away.

They arrived at a small alley way, completely deserted save for a few abandoned buildings. "Where are we?" Harry asked.

"This place used to be a thriving shopping mall just a few years ago. What a coincidence it's gone just as the Malfoys moved in." Kingsley growled. He had a soft touch for muggles, Harry remembered, being Muggle-born himself and having his muggle parents attacked when he was a kid.

"So where is the Malfoy's house?" Harry asked.

"We will see it when we get closer. Let's move it, people!" They started marching forward at a fast pace, their expressions showing their battle readiness.

After a few minutes of walking down the dark and gloomy alley through all the mud collected from the last few days of rain, Harry saw a tall white shape rise in the air. He took off his glasses and hastily rubbed them on his school robe. When he put them on his blurred vision cleared, and he could make the sight of a gigantic pearly grey castle with two turrets on either side coming out like some kind of tower of doom from a cheesy muggle movie.

The alley way came to an end as they reached upon a grassy clearing. Harry felt a shimmer go through him as he went further and further. Gradually the air felt heavy and it was very hard to breathe. "What's going on?" He croaked.

"Wards." Moody growled. "Lots and lots of wards. We haven't even seen the tip of the iceberg."

Harry moaned. "How are we going to get past all these wards?" Knowing the Malfoys and their gold, it was likely that they had hired a whole team of Gringotts curse-breakers to ward up their home.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Wards**


	4. Wards

**Chapter Three - Wards**

Harry gasped as he felt his breathing become more heavy, he felt as if he had a ten thousand pound block of granite hanging over his shoulders. It became harder and harder to move. Using all his strength, he turned to his three struggling companions. "We need to go back, this will kill us!"

Moody nodded, his mad eye whirling this way and that. "Let's retreat for a bit."

Kingsley and Tonks agreed but made no sound. They slowly started heading back. Harry felt the pressure decrease. He gave a sigh of relief and turned to Moody.

"What should we do now? We need to get through these wards."

Moody kept staring at the grey-white mansion, a grim look on his face. "I can call Bill from the order but that will take time we don't have."

"Is there a better way?"

"There is but it is very dangerous and requires-"

"I don't care! We need to do it now!" Harry said, fists clenched. "Just- I don't care. Whatever it is, it needs to be done."

"You don't understand, boy. This is dark magic, it requires a sacrifice."

"Huh?" Harry frowned. "What kind of sacrifice, like a person?"

Moody shook his head. "No, a limb from a willing victim. I already lost my leg to that spell before, and I'm not going to do it again, no matter what the situation."

Harry looked at Moody incredously. "A limb?" He repeated, tasting the words in his mouth. "A limb to break down all the wards?" Moody nodded.

"Dont! We can't do this, Moody. This is dark magic and-"

"No." Harry interrupted Tonks. "I'll do it. My left arm."

Kingsley said nothing, only giving a brief nod in respect. Moody licked his lips as if trying to decide, while Tonks was pleading with Harry - asking him not to.

"No. This is my battle. I will do this myself." His voice hitched, "To pay for Dumbledore's death."

He turned to Moody, "How much time do I have left before I'm hauled off to Azkaban?"

"There is an arrest warrant on you already, I bet. The newspapers are going to be giving out a special edition... how you ran away after you killed Dumbledore. We don't have long." Kinsley said. "If we are going to do this, we have to do it now." He brandished his wand and hissed, '_Severoso!' _

A thin blade of blue metal erupted from his wand and neatly cut Harry's arm from his elbows. Harry gasped, feeling thousands of tiny pricks of pain at what was once his arm. Tears sprang from his eyes, but the pain quickly stopped as Moody cast a healing charm on his arm. The wound was neatly cauterized, yet he was missing a limb.

"Hurry, Moody. No time to waste." He croaked.

Moody grabbed the severed arm from Kingsley and pointed his wand at it. "Illemenitio Arusa!" He casted at the arm. The arm glowed blue and turned into a ball of energy. Moody picked it up with the tip of his wand, lifted it up and released it at the mansion.

The ball sped like a rocket. It hit an invisible barrier - Harry saw a shimmer, and suddenly he heard thunder. The whole sky looked to be cracking like an egg. A blue circle appeared around Malfoy Mansion, and suddenly just as it had come, it was gone leaving only silence behind.

"The people inside the mansion won't hear this, will they?" Harry asked, white faced with the loss of blood.

Moody shook his head, grabbed Harry's shoulder and urged them on. "We don't have time to waste, I bet there's a squadron of aurors already sent to capture you."

Tonks gulped, took out her wand and got ready for battle. The other two aurors did the same. Harry's left arm felt numb, but he scrunched up his face and grabbed his wand from his pocket with his right hand. At least he had that.

They walked up a narrow path, a garden surrounded them. The path led to a wide marble staircase which led to the entrance of the mansion. "There are no wards. It should be easy enough to enter." Moody said.

The door clicked open on the first try. Moody entered first, whispering a quick lumos spell. The white light illuminated the room. Harry saw it was a kind of extra large cupboard, filled with shelves upon shelves of shoes of all things. Muggle shoes, wizarding shoes, high heels, and the like. The room even had that well liked leathery smell. "This place is…"

"The Malfoys are rolling in gold," Tonks said bitterly. "They took most of the Black fortune, you know."

Harry snarled, his godfather's death entering his thoughts. To think that they had profited from it was disgusting. "We are going to be killing the lot of them anyways." Harry said. "I wish we had some kind of spell to blow the whole mansion up."

Moody's eyes twinkled. "But we do." He said as they entered the living room.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Harry looked around the living room, a brown-red dining table in the middle, surrounded by plush blue couches. The floor was layered with soft carpets. Animal fur, Harry guessed. Knowing the Malfoys, they would want the best, and the most authentic.

"Why is nobody here?" Harry asked.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Moody waved his wand in an intricate pattern, whispering a few words that were unfamiliar to Harry. A little picture of the mansion appeared in green light. It was transparent, built of little cubes. Harry could see that two people occupied a room on the third floor. "Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Let's go gut 'em." Tonks said, a bloodthirsty look on her face.

* * *

**Next chapter: Malfoy Mansion**


	5. Teaser

Chapter Four: A Tease

"Should we explore this place first or just go up there and fight those two?" Harry asked, pointing at the two figures upstairs. The diagram shimmered as he touched the two figures.

Moody shook his head, "No, better get this over with as soon as possible. If we could, I would like to hit some other Slytherin families too."

"Okay then, let's get moving." Harry waved his wand, wandlessly casting a lumos spell before starting for the stairs to the side.

Moody grabbed his shoulder and gave him a hard stare. "Be careful, Harry." Harry nodded, they went on.

At the top of the stairs there was an odd looking table. On it there was a mirror. Harry looked and saw not his own reflection, but something else entirely. He saw the dark lord. Harry gulped, turning to his companions, he stammered out, "What is this?"

They looked confused. "What are you talking about, Harry?" Tonks asked. Harry pointed at the mirror. They shook their heads, they just couldn't see.

Magic. A small voice said in his head. Dark magic. He backed away slowly, shook his head as if to shake out whatever enchantment had been cast upon him. "Let's go on." They shrugged, tense and not caring.

They walked as if they were going to be found out anysecond. Their footsteps made thumping noises when it hit the floor. Thump, thump thump. It sounded like a giant hammer, striking at an anvil. Harry wondered how the Malfoy's couldn't hear it.

The hallway was long. Abnormably so. Doors stood out on either side, along with paintings, and grim statues of horses and gargoyles. It looked like a picture straight out of some gothic books – candles and all along the walls.

Moody held out a hand and they stopped. "On the count of three, rush in. No mercy."

Harry nodded. Moody kicked the door open with his peg leg, and immediately cast a killing curse. 'Avada Kedavra!' The green light was aimed at the first figure Moody saw, Narcissa Malfoy.

She was naked in her bedsheets. Beside her, also naked, was Severus Snape.

Next Chapter: Battle

I NEED REViEWS!!1!! 


End file.
